I Miss Your Sweet Lady Kisses
by gayfornay
Summary: Brittany and Santana have been arguing nonstop lately, and Santana's going to do something about it. One-shot.


**Pairing:** Brittana

**Rating:** PG-13 Prompt: "sad/arguing brittana followed by flashbacks and sweet lady kisses - fluff it up, please"

**Summary:** Brittany and Santana have been arguing nonstop lately, and Santana's going to do something about it.

**Spoilers:** Let's say through 2x22, just to be safe.

**A/N:** aaaaaaagh. I don't really like the way this turned out, but here you go. Mind you, I have no understanding of time consistency and I seem to be lacking in the reality factor.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, baby, please. Don't go," This had been going on for weeks. The constant pleading from one for the other to stay, both of them either filled with rage or bursting into tears. They practically lived at each other's houses anyway, leaving clothes and toothbrushes for the future until they had an entire wardrobe draped across one another's rooms.<p>

Maybe that's what made it so difficult. They knew each other's needs and used them against one another. For Brittany, it was the subtle, yet very aware lack of affection. For Santana, it was the way Brittany jutted out her bottom lip, asking for Santana to give in and make her happy.

"No, Santana. Don't beg me to stay when it's obvious you don't want me here," Brittany huffed, pulling on her coat and turning her back to the Latina, who watched through heavy-lidded eyes as the girl she loved tried to walk away from her again. Not this time. Not again.

"That's not true. You know it's not, B. I always want you here. Hell, I want you all the time. No matter where we are. Just don't go, okay? We can talk about everything if you just promise me you'll stay." The darker girl chewed her bottom lip and looked hopefully at the blonde, searching her eyes for any signs of objection.

It took her a second as she weighed her options before taking a seat next to Santana on the bed. "Okay, deal. I'll start, yeah?" The dancer paused, looking at Santana for confirmation. Earning a nod from the smaller girl, she continued, "I don't like it when you try to shut me out, San. You're my girl, you should be able to talk to me about stuff that's bothering you. Especially if it's getting in the way of our relationship. Your turn,"

Santana smiled slightly at the term of endearment. "My girl" wasn't something that was usually thrown around. Things like 'baby' or 'sweetie', sure. But there was something about the way Brittany claimed Santana through everything, calling the Latina her own with pride.

She sighed before taking soft hands into her own. "No, Britt, it's not like that. I trust you with my life, of course I can talk to you. I just.. I don't want you to worry about me. I'm a big girl, I don't need you watching my every move and protecting me like some sort of helpless animal. Not that I don't think it's super hot when we put on those matching nurse outfits and you 'take care of me', I love that, really, but i don't want you to think I can't handle it on my own," she moved closer to Brittany on the bed, their knees brushing together side by side. "I can take care of us. You're it for me, B. Stuck like glue, remember?"

Their first kiss had been years ago. Four, to be exact. They had already known each other for seven, and walking home together after school had become a habit. At the age of thirteen, Santana had been granted the privilege of staying out until 7 o'clock on school nights. Which, of course, meant more time with Brittany.

It was a Friday, which meant her mother would be more lenient about her curfew, so she agreed to feed the ducks with the blonde. Afterwards, they walked back to Brittany's house hand in hand, shoulders bumping lightly. When asked to go up to Brittany's room, Santana gladly accepted and they raced up the stairs.

Music was playing softly in the background and Brittany sang along quietly with the chorus of "Stuck Like Glue" by Sugarland. Santana smiled at her and Brittany pecked her on the lips, pulling back with bubbly laughter. It was both of their first kisses, but the smiles planted almost permanently on both of their faces made it obvious that it was enjoyable for both parties. Santana telling the dancer that the song sucked and they should try it again with a better song couldn't even damper the mood.

"It would be impossible for me to forget, San. That was the awesomest day ever," she said with a smile before kissing Santana softly, cream colored fingers running through dark hair. "You're mine, Santana. All or nothing, okay? I love you too much to lose you, and we can't keep fighting like this. It hurts too much, San. I try to be strong like you, but it's so hard."

Santana cradled the taller girl in her arms, pulling Brittany into her lap. "Shh, I know, B. I know. I'm yours, baby. You don't have to worry about anything. We'll be okay, I promise," she lifted the blonde's chin and gave her a reassuring smile before pressing her lips to Brittany's. The dancer sighed against her lips before splaying her fingers around the back of Santana's neck, playing with soft strands of hair.

Santana smiled, gliding her tongue across Brittany's top lip. She opened her mouth slightly and the Latina dipped her tongue in with practiced ease, earning a moan from the blonde. They fought for dominance a while longer before pulling back with satisfied smiles, Santana brushing her nose against Brittany's affectionately. The blonde giggled and gave Santana a final peck before yawning and laying back across the bed, pulling Santana with her.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you," she said and took the smaller girl's hand in her own.

"Mm, I love you, too, beautiful. Sweet dreams," and with that, her eyes fluttered closed, Brittany following suit after a moment. Their breathing evened out and they held hands through the night, wrapped in each other's arms as if nothing could tear them apart.


End file.
